Duplicity
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: [Duplicity; (noun)1. doubleness 2. deceitfulness] Misaki and Kotone are identical twins and have been accepted as the two newest students at Ouran Academy. What are they planning? Follow them on their adventure as their entire lives are thrown upside down. Then again, since when has that not happened to anyone involved with the Host Club? Rated T for safety. OCxEstablishedCharacter
1. Chapter 1

******Hey, guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Things are kinda hectic. I know I've used that excuse before, but it's true. There are multiple times in the last day where I have just stopped to try and mentally untangle this chaos. Anyway, so I've been working on some stuff the entire time I was gone, but none of it was done enough to post. So, I spent the last three hours writing (and editing. Never think I don't edit.) this chapter. I've worked very hard on it, so I really hope you guys enjoy. However, this chapter is just the basic introductions. The rest of the host club hasn't even been fully mentioned yet! I hope to get the next chapter out to you guys soon, if I decide to continue it. Let me know what you think. As always, please read and review, and more importantly, enjoy!**

******Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer!**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**_Misaki's POV_**

I get out of the car, putting the straps of my bag on my shoulder. Taking a few steps away from the limo, I stare at the large building in front of me. I feel someone behind me do the same. In unison, we both let out a deep breath. Looking to my left, I see my face stare back at me. Without so much as a word, we both turn towards the building in front of us and start to walk. With that, Kotone and I sealed our fate.

* * *

_**Kotone's POV**_

Walking towards the gate of the illustrious Ouran Academy, I wondered how our lives would change. I wondered what the people would be like at an elite place like this. Wondered how well we would fit in. Wondered how hard the work would be. Wondered if we would find friends. Wondered if we would survive. Wondered if we would be okay. Wondered if Misaki would be okay.

Misaki was rather innocent-minded and child-like, although she could get rather mischievous at times. I was usually the more level-headed one, although sometimes Misaki would suddenly say something so deep you would wonder how she could have possibly come up with it. Sometimes I didn't even know, and I was her identical twin.

But that rarely happened. Ninety percent of the time we knew exactly what the other was thinking, even from across the room.

Although we were usually right next to each other, anyway.

Sneaking a quick glance at Misaki as the gates opened, I wondered how we would change. I knew this school would be different for us. I could practically feel that something big was going to happen. Somehow, deep down, I just knew. I could only hope it would be for the better.

Gates fully open, I quickly grabbed her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze. She returned it, before we both dropped our hands and continued to go forward.

* * *

_**Misaki's POV**_

A minute or so later, and we're still on the path. The school was huge, but this was ridiculous. At this rate it'd take us hours just to get to class. Soon we neared more of a courtyard area. There were a handful of students lounging around in small groups. We had just passed the circular fountain in front of the main doors when I bumped into someone. Or rather, we bumped into two someones.

All four of us still standing, I looked at who we ran into. A giggle almost escaped my mouth. What were the chances that there would not only be another pair of identical twins, but that we also just so happened to literally run into them? It was so surreal, it was funny.

Although, I will say this, they both look rather handsome. About 5'9", with red hair and eyes almost the color of liquid gold, they were quite attractive. They looked fit, and the male uniform complimented them nicely.

"Sorry." all four of us said at exactly the same time. This time, I did laugh.

"Hi, I'm Misaki, and this is my sister Kotone. Nice to meet you." I said, giving a slight bow as a greeting. My sister mirrored my actions.

The boys have two identical heart-stopping smiles, before the one in front of me - the one on our right - said "Nice to meet you too. I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother, Kaoru." They bowed in the same manner as we did. I laughed again.

"Hey, now that I think about it, I haven't seen you before." Hikaru says.

"Are you new?" Kaoru asks.

"Yup!" I say, nodding.

"We start today." Kotone adds.

"Do you need help finding the office?" Kaoru asks.

"That would be a great help." Kotone replies.

With that, the four of us turn, heading inside. Although they were identical, there were small differences between them. One's voice was slightly higher and raspier, and their hair was parted on opposite sides. Unlike Kotone and I, where our voices matched, and were perfect copies of each other. We parted our hair the same way, had our bags on the same shoulder, and had even tied the ties around our necks with identical motions. Given time, I had no doubt that we could learn the difference between the two boys. However, it would be even harder for them to tell the difference between us at a glance, seeing as how we're exactly the same - on the outside, at least.

"So, what's this school like?" Kotone asks, looking at the boys.

"It's pretty cool." Kaoru says, holding his hand out to the side.

"Although the best part is definitely the clubs." Hikaru says, copying Kaoru's actions.

"Really? What club are you guys in?" I ask, curious.

The two suddenly obtain identical impish grins. "We're in the Host Club." Hikaru says.

"You should come visit us after school." Kaoru adds, stopping outside a door labeled 'office'.

I look at Kotone, waiting for the verdict.

"Sure." she says, before we walk into the office, waving at the boys as the door starts to close.

We walk up to the desk and get our classroom assignments. I wonder what class Hikaru and Kaoru are in, and if we'll see them again. I hope we'll be able to visit their club, it might be fun. I think about the slightly mischievous hint in their grins. Hopefully this would end well. I couldn't help but feel like today would mark the beginning of something monumental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! What's up? So, on account of staying home sick today, I got three chapters done! So awesome! I've decided to just go ahead and post them all now, to try and make up for my three-week absence. It feels like I've been gone much longer, huh? Sadly, I don't think I'll be writing this summer, so prepare yourselves for that. Anyway, here's you're next chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review my darlings! Otherwise I might have to go steal Tamaki's Emo-Corner. I hope you guys have an awesome day/week/whatever and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**Kotone's POV**_

Misaki and I were assigned to class 2-A. The chairman said that normally he would have the class president and vice president come and greet us, but classes had already started for the day. He had his assistant show us to our classroom, but she didn't look all too happy about it. When she reached the door, she told us we had arrived, and promptly turned around to the office. She was gone and around the corner much faster than when she was walking us here, or so it seemed. I looked at Misaki at the exact same time she turned to look at me.

I took her hand and gave it a squeeze, which she returned. Dropping our hands, we simultaneously faced the door, and started walking a beat later. I opened the door, and we walked inside.

The class all turned to look at us at the same time, as if the fact that we had walked in wasn't already obvious enough. The sensei looked towards us, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new students, right?" she said, lowering her right hand, which was holding a piece of chalk posed to start writing on the chalkboard.

"Yes ma'am, Sensei." we said at the same time.

"Good, come take a seat...or two. There should be a couple of seats right there. Class, this is Kotone and Misaki Hashimoto, please treat them well."

We took the two empty seats next to each other, - switching sides - pulling out the chairs and sitting down in unison. We both silently pushed in our chairs and brushed our bangs from our eyes perfectly in sync.

"Well," Sensei continued, "Let's get back to the lesson. As I was saying..."

* * *

_**Misaki's POV**_

I had to admit, that rather anticlimactic considering how much Kotone was freaking out. She might think that I can't tell, but I knew. The whole time she was making this huge fuss to make sure I wouldn't flip, I knew she was secretly scared enough for the both of us. I didn't worry that much about it.

It hadn't even been five minutes yet! What did she think they would do, pelt us with rotten tomatoes as soon as we walked in the door?

Yuck, that would be disgusting; not to mention nearly impossible to clean. Sometimes I really need to think before I start comparisons.

Either way, about halfway through the morning, I got really bored. I pulled out a little paper book of mind games. Sudoku, crosswords, word-finds, mazes; stuff like that. I liked to make my brain try to problem-solve, it made me feel good when I succeeded. I liked to make myself think outside the box. Kotone preferred reading.

I was having a particularly hard time on this one word of a crossword. A nine letter word for important and distinguished. I was about to skip it and go to the next one, to come back to it later.

"Prominent" Kotone said, not looking up from her notes.

It fit.

"Thanks" I replied, writing it in and moving on. Somehow we were magically always on the same page.

Although eventually we'll have to leave our little box. Eventually there would come a time where the differences would be much bigger than our favorite color. There was no guarantee that we would always be side-by-side….. I chose not to think about that.

Soon the lunch bell rang, and we put our books away before heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Kotone's POV**_

The rest of the day had been rather normal. We had lunch, went back to class, and studied more. Now it was math class, and it was passing slowly. Math had never been my favorite subject, but Misaki loved it.

"Just think of it as a puzzle." She'd say, "All the pieces are there, you just need to find out how they fit, and then you can see the picture."

Her rather odd comparison never quite made sense to me. Then again, I never said that Misaki's way of thinking was particularly normal.

I was almost done with a problem when Misaki butted in.

"You forgot to carry the one." she said, typing numbers into her calculator without pause.

"What?" I said, checking my problem over. It took a second, but lo and behold, I had forgotten to carry the one on the third step. I held back a groan, and erased almost the entire question. I would have to start over again.

"Love you." she said, her go-to version of an apology slash acknowledgement of my irritation.

"Love you too." I said, in a voice dripping in sarcasm that clearly said 'Yeah, sure.'

We both gave each other smiles before returning to our work. All was right with the world.

* * *

_**Misaki's POV**_

After a few more classes, school was dismissed, and students were allowed to go to their respective clubs. Kotone picked her bag and turned to me.

"What now?" she asked.

"Let's explore. We have to figure out the layout of the school eventually, right?" I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, just like Kotone. She nods, and we leave the classroom.

We walk silently down the hall, side-by-side, our strides in perfect sync, just like always. We go up a couple flights of stairs, for no particular reason, just looking at the small differences in the different hallways that we could use to figure out where we were. We turned the corner once more, and I stopped.

* * *

**_Kotone's POV_**

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling Misaki stop right at the beginning of the hallway.

"Look down the hallway," she said. "What do you see?"

I turned, as she directed. "Nothing, why?"

"Exactly!" she said as I turned back. "This door is the only door in the whole hallway." She gestured to the door right next to us as she spoke. I knew where this was going to go.

"Misaki." I said, in a flat voice that meant 'no'.

"Kotone!" she replied, her voice practically begging 'please!'

"Misaki." I said again, this time my tone like one you would use when telling a little child that they already knew better.

She didn't answer for a second, but then she got a mischievous glint in her eye. Before I could say her name again, she pushed down the handles and swung open the doors, letting them continue after she let go.

We were ambushed with a sudden bright flashing light and a million floating rose petals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! What's up! Here's the third chapter of 'Duplicity'! I really like this story so far, sorry if it's completely unrealistic. I have no idea what having a twin is like, so I don't know how to make that more realistic! Either way, here's the third chapter that I wrote today, I really hope you guys like it! Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Misaki's POV**_

After a few seconds, my eyes had recovered from their sudden assault via reflection and flower petals. I heard a chorus of 'Welcome's, and saw seven guys standing twenty feet inside the door, standing as if they were waiting for a camera to come out any second and take a picture of their fully planned out pose.

"Hey, it's those girls from earlier." A slightly familiar voice said.

"They actually came." said the guy next to him. We turned to see the two boys from this morning, Hikaru and Kaoru if I remember correctly, standing at the edge of the group.

"Hey, there." I said, waving to them.

"So this is where your club is." Kotone stated.

"Who are they?" asked the tall blond in the middle of the group. The dark-haired one next to him sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I swear, do you not pay attention to anything? They are Kotone and Misaki Hashimoto, the two new students in our class, in case you don't remember their introduction this morning."

He stepped forward, continuing his little speech. "Their father runs the Hashimoto Toy Company, they are in class 2-A, sixteen years of age, their favorite colors are blue and green, and as the only heirs, both stand to inherit the family company evenly."

I had to admit, the cute guy with the glasses - okay, so they were all cute - was pretty impressive… and creepy. The fact that he could find out that much about us was intimidating. The things like age and family could be found on the internet, and he obviously knew which class we were in seeing as he was in it too, but our favorite colors? How could he have possibly figured that out?

Suddenly a shorter yet completely adorable blond boy came bouncing up to us with a big smile. "Hey Misa-chan, Koto-chan! Wanna have some cake with me?!"

I looked to Kotone. I knew for a fact that she had a weakness for anything cute. We both did.

Kotone looked back at the others. "I don't know… Would it be alright? I mean, you guys are in the middle of club."

"By all means," the glasses guy said, "We are a host club, after all."

"What's a host club?" I asked.

Suddenly the tall blond one jumped into a very dramatic explanation with lots of wild gestures and emphatic yelling.

"So, basically..." Kotone started.

"You're teenage guys playing Tea Party?" I giggled.

The tall blond one suddenly deflated, crouching into a ball in the corner.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Glasses said. "The young ladies of Ouran come here after school and request their favorite host, who then caters to them for the duration of their visit." He stepped closer to us, gesturing to each of the other boys as he mentioned them.

"The tall blond in the corner is Tamaki Suoh, the princely type. The short brunette is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type. The small one clutching the pink bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey, the boy-lolita or 'cute' type. To his side is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, the stoic type. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil types. And I'm Kyoya Ootori, the cool type."

He stepped back, as if to asses us more clearly, and pulled out a black notebook. "So," he said, "Would you like to request a host?"

Honey, as we now knew he was called, came up to us and grabbed Kotone's hand. "Would you please come have some cake with me and Takashi?"

Kotone looked at me, and then Kyoya. "I guess so," she replied, seemingly to both questions. Honey smiled so wide I wondered if his face would fall off.

"Yay!" he cheered, dragging us over to a table with some cake and tea placed on top.

"Takashi!" he exclaimed, "Misa-chan and Koto-chan are gonna have cake with us! Isn't that great?!"

Mori simply nodded in response, offering a small "Ah."

We sat down in the two seats across the table from Honey and Mori, and more guests started to stream in.

"Misa-chan, Koto-chan! What type of cake do you like?"

* * *

_**Kotone's POV**_

The afternoon was surprisingly peaceful. We chatted and had cake, being the only two to designate Honey and Mori today.

Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I turned to my left to see Misaki was doing the same, looking between us to the red haired twins who currently were leaning on us with their arms.

"So," the one behind me said.

"How are you liking the club?" the other one said.

"It's really nice." Misaki said.

"It's actually been quite calm." I added.

Oh, boy, did I jinx it.

Suddenly a loud shout rang out through the room. "BUT HARUHI!"

Kyoya started silently shuffling the guests out of the room, apologizing for the inconvenience. It seemed like he did that kind of thing fairly often.

"I said no!" Haruhi shouts back, shoving Tamaki away.

"Why won't you give Daddy a hug?!" he pouts, still yelling.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You're not my father!" Haruhi yells.

Misaki and I exchange a strange look, but everyone acts like this is totally normal. Maybe it is.

"Mommy!" Tamaki shouts, crying alligator tears and rushing over to Kyoya. "Haruhi's being mean to me!"

Misaki and I giggle slightly at the thought of him calling Kyoya 'Mommy'.

Kyoya and Tamaki's heads quickly turn towards us, as if they just noticed that we were still here. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Suddenly, Misaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I all burst, laughing hysterically.


End file.
